Mist Appreciation
by khrVariaLover
Summary: Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi Mukuro wants to show Tsuna his appreciation for offering him to officially be part of the Vongola Familiga, a new place to belong, but it didn't go as planned for the better.


**For Darkened Fire Dragon's challenge in FFN KHR Community. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking when I writing this XD This is my second Tsuna appreciation story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only Amano-sensei does.**

* * *

His heart races. It beats so fast every time he sees that boy who's body he once considered taking over to overthrow the mafia. He didn't understand why his heart always skips a beat and race when he does take a glimpse of Tsuna. But there is one thing he knows. Tsunayoshi Sawada accepted him despite all the things he did during their first encounters before being taken away by the Vindice.

_'You're a good person deep down. I know it.'_

_Tsuna stared at Mukuro with a pleading look that made Mukuro's knees buckle. Through all those injuries Mukuro gave him, Tsuna's stare ping his heart._

_'Kufufufu. You're quite delusional, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I was never a good person.'_

_Mukuro looked down on the battered Sky, holding down an evil smirk. It was his best chance to strike down Tsuna with his trident. However, the look in Tsuna's eyes made Mukuro stop in his tracks. Just... what is that look behind Tsunayoshi Sawada's eyes?_

Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't just accepted him, but offered him to be part of his circle of friends, his Familiga. Why...? Why did Tsunayoshi Sawada accepted him and offer to be part his Familiga? After all Mukuro did to him and his friends? Mukuro wonders about it so many times, for far too long. Mukuro never once understood Tsunayoshi Sawada from day one.

_'Bastard! Stay away from Jyuudaime!'_

_Gokudera lit the dyamites he's holding from his cigarette as he stood between Mukuro and Tsuna, glaring at the Mist illusionist._

_'Oya. You are a noisy one, aren't you?'_

_Mukuro mocks Gokudera as he flips his hair so fabulously. When he flipped his hair, he glanced at Gokudera evilly with a devilish smile._

_'Bastard...'_

_Gokudera growls at Mukuro for making fun of him, going into a battle stance._

_'Gokudera-kun. It's okay. I asked him here.'_

_Tsuna placed his left hand on Gokudera's shoulder and smiles. Gokudera looked at Tsuna with a defeat face like a puppy dog who got scowled at._

_'Kufufufu. See, little puppy. I meant no harm today._

_Mukuro continues to mock Gokudera, knowing full well the Storm guardian can't do anything to him._

Mukuro is extremely grateful that naïve Tsunayoshi Sawada offered him to be part of the Vongola Familiga despite their past. Even though he didn't show it externally, Mukuro was happy beyond words when Tsuna gave him that offer. In response, Mukuro wants to return the favor and show his appreciation for Tsunayoshi Sawada in his own twisted special way.

* * *

Mukuro stood outside Tsuna's office. He doesn't want to admit it to himself or to anyone else, but he was nervous as hell as he stood in front of the door, hand on the doorknob. You literally can see the sweat coming down from Mukuro's face. He's a nervous trainwreck alright. The Mist Illusionist took a deep breath and open the door.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Mukuro walked in the office and glide to Tsuna's desk.

The desk is filled with stacks and stacks of paper with Tsuna buried in it. The sun shines on the young brunet from the window behind Tsuna and the desk.

"Ohayo, Mukuro," Tsuna yawned and stretched from all the paperwork he was working on earlier. "What's up?"

"Kufufu. Today I have decided to take over your body from all the good you have done for me," Mukuro produced his trident from out of thin air.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Tsuna cowered behind the papers. "I-I thought y-y-you gave up on that i-idea!"

"Kufufu. Of course not, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Mukuro chuckles, smiling at the nostalgic memory.

"Eeeeehhhhhh?" Tsuna took a peep through the stacks of papers he's hiding from. "You really haven't changed much, Mukuro."

Mukuro smiles at that very thought. Oh, how much Mukuro wants to tell Tsuna how much the Mist Illusionist changed because of him. Out of subconscious reflex, Mukuro grabs Tsuna's shirt collar and pulls Tsuna close to him. Before he knew it, Mukuro plants a lustful kiss on Tsuna, taking away the innocent uke's first kiss.

Tsuna pushed Mukuro away in shock. Mukuro licks his lips as the taste Tsuna's soft lips still lingers. Everything makes sense now. The very reason Mukuro races and skips a beat every time he looks at Tsuna, no matter how short it was, is he's in love with Tsuna. For the kindness he's been shown. For believing in him. For accepting him. For offering him a place in the Vongola Familiga. For changing his life. For everything.

"Mu-Mukuro... What's gotten into you? Kissing me like that," Tsuna backs away from the Mist Illusionist. "And here I thought you were going to take over my body."

"Kufufu. True I did said that," Mukuro walks slowly towards Tsuna. "The kiss was unexpected from what I originally planned. It seems I have underestimated my appreciation for you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tsuna bumps into a wall, cornering himself as Mukuro continues to advance slowly.

"Oya, oya. Must I spell it out for you, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Mukuro licks his lips again. "I wanted to show you my appreciation for everything you did for me. After my body moved on its own, I realized I have fallen for one young Tsunayoshi Sawada here."

"E-ehhhhh?" Tsuna stared at Mukuro in shock.

"I know you would never fall in love with someone like me," Mukuro's face fell, nearly breaking down into tiny little pieces. "Not with a past and personality like mine."

Mukuro stopped on his tracks and clinch himself from breaking down. He never felt so weak and vulnerable at that very moment. Mukuro couldn't pull himself to look at Tsuna anymore. His face in pain, nearly in tears. Suddenly, Mukuro felt a warm and soft body pushing against his. Mukuro opens his eyes and saw the little Tsunayoshi lamb hugging him, the big bad wolf.

"I... I'm sorry," Tsuna buried his face in Mukuro's chest.

"For what, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked, slipping out a hint of confusion. Mukuro place his hands on Tsuna's head and drew the brunet close to him, taking in the sweet smell of innocence and kindness.

"I emotionally hurt you just now. I couldn't bear seeing you look like that," Tsuna replied. "I'm sorry. I... I was so shocked to hear that from you."

Mukuro, for the first time in his life in a long time, genuinely smiles gently as he and Tsuna continues to embrace in each other's arms. Mukuro closes eyes and took in Tsuna's smell. Oh how he loves Tsunayoshi Sawada's smell, body and soul, personality, everything. Mukuro wants to take it all in, not wanting to let go of his Tsunayoshi.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Mukuro whispers, enough for only Tsuna can hear, even though there's no one else in the same as room as them.

Tsuna blush and is thankful Mukuro didn't see it. Tsuna lifts up his head and glaze deep into Mukuro's eyes. He pulls Mukuro into a passionate kiss in return of the lustful kiss the Mist Illusionist gave earlier.

"I'm yours. Body and soul," Tsuna whispers in embarrassment. "I think this way is a lot better than you actually taking over my body.

"Kufufu. I couldn't ask for more," Mukuro grins softly and kiss on top of Tsuna's head.

_My dear Tsunayoshi Sawada. Thank you for loving me back and for everything else. I'm glad my appreciation turned out this way._

* * *

_**A/N: I swear, it's like I'm on crack while writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this. This is my first shonen-ai/yaoi story.**_


End file.
